


В лицах, в красках

by MoonlightSerenity



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSerenity/pseuds/MoonlightSerenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Она не была уверенна, как маг отреагирует на ее подарок. Вдруг ему не понравится? Хотя с другой стороны, из-за чего переживать, это же не вопрос жизни и смерти".</p><p>«Жизнь в подарок, - подумала Клэри. - Похоже, что это будет самый счастливый день рождения Александра Лайтвуда».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Парабатайская любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist
> 
> Mr. Little Jeans – Angel

\- Давай, Джейс! Скажи это! - закричал Алек, победно улыбаясь. Он сидел у парабатая на спине, крепко обхватив того руками за шею. 

\- Я поддался, - скучающим тоном заявил нефилим. Его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций. - И если ты сейчас же с меня не слезешь, то я попрошу Клэри сфотографировать нас и отправить фото Магнусу. Тебе придется долго ему объяснять, почему ты весь мокрый и красный сидишь у меня на спине, вцепившись мертвой хваткой, будто от этого зависит твоя жизнь. И да, позволю себе предположить, что на твоем лице играет блаженная улыбка. Все бы отдал, чтобы увидеть реакцию твоего мага. Это будет бесценно… - в глазах Джейса плясали задорные огоньки. 

\- Ничего подобного, Алек. Не слушай его. Я никогда так с тобой не поступлю, - засмеялась девушка. Она уже минут тридцать наблюдала за этим безобразием, отдыхая от своих тренировок и попутно делая наброски в альбоме. 

\- Спасибо, Клэри, ты настоящий друг, - улыбнулся голубоглазый охотник. - Видишь, засранец, твоя невеста на моей стороне. Просто признай, что я победил. Великолепный Джейс Эрондейл продул спарринг!

\- И не мечтай.

\- Джейс.

\- Алек.

\- Джейс, - зарычал нефилим. 

\- Ладно, твоя взяла, - выдохнул Джейс. – Но только потому, что у тебя завтра день рождения. Это будет моим подарком, – Джейс прочистил горло и громко, как конферансье в цирке, заговорил, - Леди и Джентльмены, великолепный Джейс Эрондейл Лайтвуд Вейланд продул спарринг!

\- Нет, нет, нет, - пропел Алек ему в ухо, - ты знаешь, что я хочу услышать.

\- Чувак, да ты просто невыносим! – взревел Джейс. - Леди и Джентльмены, непревзойденный Александр Лайтвуд одержал сокрушительную победу над Джейсом Эрондейлом! Можно все свои фамилии перечислять не буду?   
\- Да! – закричал нефилим и отпустил шею брата, вскинув руки в победном жесте.   
Джейс, извернувшись, резко сел, схватил руки Алека и перевернул его на спину:  
\- Пошалим, малыш? – рот нефилима изогнулся в соблазнительной ухмылке.   
Алек запрокинул голову назад и громко захохотал.  
\- Ты совсем из ума выжил!   
\- Наслаждайся моментом, сладкий, - не унимался Джейс. – Это был последний раз, когда ты был сверху.  
\- Прими поражение как мужчина!  
\- Джейс, мне стоит волноваться? – весело спросила Клэри. – Пойду, позвоню Магнусу, скажу, что у нас произошла рокировка.   
Темноволосый охотник быстро поднялся и опрокинул блондина на спину, устраиваясь у него на животе, - Да, Джейс? Стоит ей волноваться? 

Клэри подумала, что было бы с Алеком лет пять назад при подобной ситуации. Бедный мальчишка умер бы от смущения, а теперь, глядя на него, она не могла нарадоваться: нефилим был таким расслабленным, позволял себе и другим шутить над своей ориентацией. Вчера за ужином в «Таки» Алек прижимался спиной к груди Магнуса, перебирая пальцы на его руке. Маг нежно чмокал его, то в макушку, то в щеку, а охотник только улыбался и наслаждался поцелуями, не обращая никакого внимания на окружающих. Она была искренне счастлива за них.   
\- Что здесь происходит? – удивленно спросила Изабель, пересекая тренировочный зал. Громкое цоканье ее каблуков раздавалось на всю комнату. – Магнус не удовлетворяет твои ненасытные сексуальные потребности и ты решил оседлать Джейса?  
\- Что?! – Алек засмеялся и в притворном ужасе прикрыл рот рукой. Но природная застенчивость дала о себе знать, и нефилим все равно залился краской. – Что… Ты…   
\- Алек, тебе завтра исполняется двадцать три, а ты до сих пор краснеешь от фразы «сексуальные потребности» или все дело в слове «ненасытный»? – дразнила она. - Магнус прав, ты - очарователен, - Иззи широко улыбнулась, покачивая головой. – Да шучу я, шучу!  
\- Ладно, ребят, мне нужно уйти ненадолго. Часа через два-три вернусь, - рыжеволосая девушка поднялась и начала собираться.  
Джейс поспешил к Клэри, на его лице читался немой вопрос. Охотница дернула плечами и продолжила укладывать альбом и карандаши в свою сумку.   
\- Я обещала маме и Люку зайти сегодня, - с наигранно-спокойным выражением лица проговорила она. – До вечера.   
Чмокнув Джейса в лоб, она молча вышла из зала, оставив охотников в замешательстве.   
\- Ммм… Не уверен в том, что сейчас произошло, но может мы все-таки продолжим? – предложил Алек.   
\- Да, продолжим…


	2. Подарок для Магнуса

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> Daughter – Medicine  
> Andrew Belle – Pieces

Июль в Нью-Йорке выдался на редкость умеренным в этом году: температура стояла чуть за двадцать, и, вместо удушливого зноя раскаленных каменных джунглей, кожу ласкало приятное расслабляющее тепло. Клэри поспешно поднималась по ступеням наверх к выходу из метро. Она не была уверена, как маг отреагирует на ее подарок. Вдруг ему не понравится? Ей давно хотелось отдать его Магнусу, но она все как-то не решалась: то момент был неподходящим, то людей слишком много вокруг. Иногда охотница думала, что это вообще плохая идея. Хотя с другой стороны, из-за чего переживать, это же не вопрос жизни и смерти. Теряясь в своих мыслях, Клэри даже не заметила, как дошла до квартиры мага. Нажав на кнопку звонка, она подумала, что воспитанные люди сначала предупреждают о своем приходе, а не сваливаются как снег на голову посреди рабочего дня, но было уже поздно заниматься самобичеванием.

\- Кто беспокоит Верховного Мага Бруклина!? – громыхнул голос через домофон.   
\- Это Клэри. Я не отвлекаю?   
\- Господи, что случилось?! – завопил Магнус. – Как Алек? Ты ранена? Кто ранен?   
\- Магнус, успокойся! Все в порядке, все целы. Просто впусти меня.

Дверь открылась, и девушка прошмыгнула внутрь. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Клэри увидела, что маг стоит в дверном проеме с обеспокоенным выражением лица.

\- Привет, Магнус. Все в порядке, честно, - быстро заговорила охотница, улыбаясь. – Алек, Джейс и Иззи тренируются. Никто не ранен. По крайней мере, когда я выходила из Института, все были целы. Я пришла по личному делу. 

Маг удовлетворенно выдохнул и пропустил девушку в квартиру. 

\- Кларисса, ты напугала меня до чертиков. Я подумал, что у вас там очередной смертный бой, и только ты осталась в сознании, ну и, конечно, пришла ко мне за помощью, - серьезно сказал Магнус, глядя охотнице прямо в глаза. Она еще никогда не приходила к нему одна, и это выбило мага из колеи. Судя по виноватому выражению лица рыжей девчонки, Магнус мог судить, что в Институте никто не знает где она. – Проходи, садись. Чай, кофе? 

\- Кофе, если можно. Спасибо. У тебя сегодня свободный день? – поинтересовалась девушка, отметив, что маг расхаживает по дому в голубых пижамных штанах и синей футболке. 

\- Да, но я не жалуюсь, как ты понимаешь. Спать до обеда – божественно, - Магнус сладко потянулся, щелкнул пальцами и на кофейном столике перед диваном появились две чашки горячего капучино. Маг замолчал, давая Клэри собраться с мыслями. Девушка нервничала, и он не имел ни малейшего понятия почему. Господи, да что там у нее стряслось! – Ну, давай, как на духу! – подбодрил Магнус.

Клэри открыла свою сумку и достала из нее альбом в красивом переплете из темно-коричневой кожи. Внимание мага тут же привлекла обложка, в центре которой была расположена объемная руна любви, высеченная из голубого камня. Чувствовалось, что над вещью долго и упорно трудились. Она положила его к себе на колени и накрыла своими ладонями. Тяжело вздохнув, охотница повернула голову к магу и застенчиво улыбнулась.

\- Это началось с момента нашего знакомства. Ну, почти... Сначала это были просто наброски. Знаешь, я всегда что-то рисую. Осознанно этот альбом я начала делать года два назад. Самые ранние моменты я восстанавливала из памяти с помощью руны. Некоторые из них я просто подсмотрела, являясь нечаянным свидетелем, сама того не желая. Надеюсь, мой подарок не сильно тебя шокирует. Я не смогла удержаться, - немного помедлив, Клэри протянула магу альбом. – Вначале Алек стыдился своих чувств, боялся их. Я просто хотела показать ему, насколько вы красивы в своей любви друг к другу, но так и не осмелилась. Ты же знаешь, какой он застенчивый. Я не знала, как он отреагирует. 

\- Но, тем не менее, ты отдаешь это мне, чтобы это не было, - уточнил маг, взяв в руки подарок. – Я правильно понимаю? Теперь это для меня? 

\- Ты можешь показать альбом Алеку, если захочешь. Я подумала, что тебе это нужнее, - девушка замолчала ненадолго, подбирая слова. - Просто на память, - шепотом добавила Клэри и прикрыла рот ладонью, боясь сказать что-нибудь лишнее.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Магнус открыл альбом. По его лицу скользнула теплая и немного грустная улыбка. «Просто на память,- подумал маг, - на память об Алеке». На первом рисунке был изображен Александр с крайне удивленным выражением лица. Его волосы растрепались, рот слегка приоткрыт, а в бездонных голубых глазах можно было разглядеть бурю эмоций: непонимание, растерянность и одновременно с этим облегчение, словно с его плеч упал огромный груз, и, конечно, любовь. Магнус не мог отвести взгляд. Работа была просто потрясающей, охотник был как живой. Внимание мага сосредоточилось на неизвестной руне, начертанной в правом нижнем углу. 

\- А это то, что превращает мой подарок в нечто более интересное, чем простая книжка с картинками, - охотница загадочно улыбалась, наблюдая за реакцией Магнуса. - Положи ладонь на рисунок и закрой глаза. 

Он так и поступил. Первые несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Маг сидел и молча ждал. Неожиданно все звуки стали тише, будто его организм перестроился на другую частоту. Однако, все еще отчетливо был слышен шум проезжающих машин за окном, тиканье часов на стене, но уже не так громко. Некоторые звуки исчезли совсем, такие, как размеренное дыхание Клэри и ее тихое сердцебиение. Магнус больше не слышал как маг, он слышал как нефилим. Затем перед его глазами стали вырисовываться очертания какого-то помещения и людей, находящихся в нем. Все они смотрели на него. Кто-то выжидающе, кто-то с насмешкой, а некоторые с недоверием. И тут Магнус увидел Алека и себя рядом с ним. Охотник недоверчиво мотал головой, глядя то на рядом стоящего мага, то на него. Понимание пришло несколько мгновений спустя: он был в воспоминаниях Клэри и смотрел на ситуацию ее глазами. Это был именно тот самый день в Зале Договоров, когда охотница пыталась доказать всем, что она умеет создавать руны самостоятельно. Буквально на несколько секунд Магнус встретился взглядом с Алеком. Каким же милым и трогательным он был в тот момент, совсем не понимая, что происходит вокруг. К сожалению, видение начало медленно исчезать, возвращая мага к реальности.

\- Это совсем короткое, - застенчиво улыбнулась Клэри. – Они все разные по продолжительности.  
\- Ох, это было… - маг от восхищения не мог подобрать слов, - потрясающе.   
\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты и сам мог сделать что-то подобное. Опыта-то у тебя хоть отбавляй, просто… ну, на память… подарок … - голос девушки становился все тише и тише.   
\- Эй, Клэри, ты чего? То, что ты сделала – просто восхитительно! Не смущайся, пожалуйста. Ты прям как Александр, ей-богу! Ему что ни скажи, он все краснеет, - Магнус тепло улыбался охотнице, и это успокоило девушку. – Знаешь, это очень романтично. В твоем стиле. Честно говоря, я не ожидал.   
\- Я понимаю, что сначала ты помогал всем нам из-за Алека. Но, за эти пять лет мы сильно сблизились. И у меня никогда не было большой семьи, только мама, Люк и Саймон. А теперь у меня есть все вы. Я обрела сестру, брата, любовь… Ты мне тоже, как родной, Магнус. Я воспринимаю тебя, как члена своей семьи. Вот как-то так…  
\- Прямо-таки признание в любви пятнадцатилетней школьницы взрослому преподавателю, - маг тихонько захихикал.  
\- Ты смеешься надо мной, - Клэри взяла маленькую подушку с дивана и стукнула ею мага по голове. - Как тебе не стыдно, Магнус Бейн! Я тут к нему со всей душой, а ему все хиханьки да хаханьки!  
\- Да ладно тебе, я же шучу. Вы все для меня тоже семья, Кларисса.

Маг хотел сказать что-то еще, но решил, что это подождет и продолжил рассматривать альбом. В нем были моменты, которые он хорошо помнил и те, которые он не помнил вовсе. Воспоминания были самыми разными. От чувственно-нежных, до самых печальных. Магнус с замиранием сердца смотрел, как они с Александром дурачатся в тренировочном зале Института: он запрыгнул Алеку на спину и обхватил его ногами. Нефилим опасно покачнулся, но все-таки устоял. Он запрокинул голову назад и громко рассмеялся, упираясь макушкой магу в грудь и придерживая его за бедра. Магнус, не теряя времени даром, обхватил шею охотника руками и начал нежно целовать.   
Он наблюдал из-за деревьев в Центральном парке, как они лежали на траве, наслаждаясь теплой летней погодой. Голова Александра покоилась на груди у мага, а он, в свою очередь, играл с волосами расслабленного нефилима. Александр улыбался и жмурился, подставляясь под незатейливые ласки, как маленький котенок.   
Были и неприятные моменты, но от этого они не стали менее важными. Магнус смотрел через приоткрытую дверь лазарета, как возвращает Алека практически с того света. Бездыханное тело его возлюбленного лежит на больничной койке, покрытое ужасными ранами, а он, склонившись над ним, наполняет его своей магией, отдавая всего себя без остатка. Синее пламя окутывает охотника от пяток до макушки, проникая насквозь, излечивая все до последней царапины. Полностью опустошенный маг безвольно падает на стоящий рядом с кроватью стул и берет Алека за руку, с надеждой вглядываясь в его лицо. Через несколько мгновений охотник слабо сжал пальцы Магнуса, показывая, что с ним все в порядке. Маг медленно поднимается и ложится рядом с Александром, нежно обнимая его. Тихо всхлипнув, он утыкается нефилиму в шею и еле слышно выдыхает: «Успел».

Маг все никак не мог прийти в себя, хотя закрыл альбом минут десять назад. Яркие образы из их с Александром жизни не хотели покидать его голову.

\- Знаешь, я под огромным впечатлением. А ведь я даже и половины не увидел. Спасибо тебе, - Магнус улыбался немного печально, понимающе. – Значит, на память об Алеке.  
\- Я не хотела это говорить так, но ты бессмертный… И, лет через сто, может быть ты захочешь посмотреть…  
\- Ты поэтому такая нервная? Боялась обидеть меня, надавить на больное?   
\- Да, - честно призналась девушка.  
\- Не стоит, Кларисса, - маг загадочно подмигнул охотнице. – Пожалуй, это самый замечательный подарок из всех, что я когда-либо получал. Твоему блондинистому жениху очень повезло с тобой. Так ему и передай. 

Он придвинулся к Клэри и обнял ее за плечи. – Еще раз спасибо тебе, это много для меня значит. И не расстраивайся из-за этого ни минуты. Я никогда не буду смотреть этот альбом один. 

\- В каком смысле?  
\- В прямом, - улыбнулся маг. – Только вместе с Александром. Мы будем сидеть на этом диване лет через пятьдесят-шестьдесят, седые, все в морщинах и вспоминать нашу жизнь. И пусть она не будет идеальной, но она будет только нашей. Я долго жил и много видел. Хватит.   
\- Магнус, - прошептала Клэри на выдохе, – неужели ты… Боже мой, Магнус!   
\- Да.   
\- Уже? – охотница прикрыла лицо ладонями, оставив открытыми только глаза.  
\- Да, сегодня утром, - маг говорил так непринужденно, будто они погоду обсуждали, а не вопрос жизни и смерти. – Я нашел заклинание две недели назад. Мне потребовалось немало времени, чтобы сварить зелье. Много редких ингредиентов. К утру все было готово, и когда Алек ушел на тренировку, я его выпил. Признаюсь честно, ни одно серьезное решение еще не давалось мне так легко. Мне даже дышится легче. Эта ситуация всегда давила на нас обоих, а теперь мы свободны. Это так приятно, что не описать словами.   
\- Надо полагать, Алек пока не знает?  
\- Нет.  
\- Завтра?   
\- Завтра. 

«Жизнь в подарок, - подумала Клэри. - Похоже, что это будет самый счастливый день рождения Александра Лайтвуда».


	3. Подарок для Алека

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Your Guardian Angel  
> Augustana – Say You Want Me  
> Need a Name – Nice To Meet You, Life

У Магнуса Бейна было несколько вещей, на которые он мог смотреть бесконечно: как спит Председатель Мяо, как горит огонь в его камине, ну и конечно, на Александра Лайтвуда, что бы тот ни делал. В это прекрасное субботнее утро маг не собирался изменять своим привычкам, он стоял в дверном проеме, облокотившись на косяк, и наблюдал за тем, как Алек чистит зубы. 

\- Что? – промямлил нефилим, глядя на отражение Магнуса в зеркале. Его волосы были в художественном беспорядке, длинная челка то и дело падала на глаза, а черные пижамные штаны соблазнительно сползли с бедер, пикантно оголяя поясницу охотника, на которой красовались красные отметины – доказательство неумолимой любви мага к его пятой точке.   
\- Ничего.  
\- Магнус?   
\- Да ничего, просто стою. Нельзя?   
\- Раз «просто», тогда иди и позвони в «Таки», сделай заказ, а то ребята скоро придут, - Магнус подошел к Алеку и обнял его, прижимаясь носом к родной макушке. Не прошло и минуты, как нефилим тихонько постанывал, подставляя шею под горячие поцелуи. Смуглые руки нежно оглаживали белоснежную кожу на груди охотника, медленно спускаясь все ниже и ниже. – Я серьезно, Магнус, мы и так все утро из кровати не вылезали. Закажи, пожалуйста. А то все придут, а мы тут…  
\- А мы тут, как всегда, - тепло рассмеялся маг, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Он терся носом о щеку Алека, слегка мурлыкая. – Не могу отпустить тебя. Ты такой сладкий, такой вкусный. Мхммм… С днем рождения, мой ангел. Пусть сбудется все, о чем ты только мечтаешь, а все, что тебя беспокоит, пусть исчезнет без следа. Хочу, чтобы ты всегда улыбался.  
\- Все уже и так сбылось, - нефилим развернулся в руках мага и положил голову ему на плечо, прижимаясь всем телом. – У меня есть ты. Чего еще желать?   
\- По мне, так действительно нечего.   
\- От скромности не умрешь, - засмеялся охотник. – Иди, давай. Чем гостей кормить будем?  
\- Ну да, если не «Таки», то и кормить нечем. Сколько хороших ресторанов в мире? Я могу в два счета достать все что угодно, а ты привязался к этой забегаловке.   
\- Мне нравится, я хочу оттуда, - запричитал Алек. – Цитирую: «Пусть сбудется все, о чем ты только мечтаешь». Вот-вот! Хочу еды из «Таки»!   
\- Ты еще ножкой топни! – Магнус умиленно смотрел на свое чудо. – Глупенький нефилим…  
\- Так, умненький маг, иди, говорю. Не тяни время!  
\- Не терпится от меня избавиться? Уже надоел? – в глазах мага плясали задорные огоньки.   
\- Ну все, договорился, - Алек извернулся, схватил полотенце и уже собрался хлестнуть им Магнуса, но тот опрометью кинулся к выходу. – И как только язык повернулся такое сказать!  
\- Я люблю тебя, - донеслось из комнаты.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - улыбаясь, пробубнил Алек. 

Александр пристально рассматривал свое отражение в зеркале и думал о том, что, технически, он уже старше Магнуса. Ведь маги перестают стареть, как только повзрослеют. Пусть даже процесс останавливается в двадцать один, но Алеку уже двадцать три. С каждым годом подобные мысли посещали его все чаще. В эти моменты его будто обдавали ледяной водой: холод сковывал сердце, не давая даже пошевелиться. Отчаяние накатывало волнами, вызывая панический ужас, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. А потом он убеждал себя, снова и снова, в том, что все как-нибудь само рассосется, Магнус обязательно придумает выход, ведь у него столько знаний и опыта. После недолгих споров с самим собой, об их с магом дальнейшей жизни, нефилим впадал в состояние «на все воля Божья»: успокаивался и отдавался на милость судьбе. Если ничего не получится, ну что ж, остается только надеяться, что Магнус сможет справиться с потерей и снова полюбить. И пусть в следующий раз это будет кто-нибудь бессмертный. Алек желал ему этого всем сердцем. Но как только охотник понимал, куда завели его мысли, то все начиналось заново.

От этих тяжелых размышлений у нефилима предательски защипало в глазах. «Черт, да я не Сумеречный Охотник, - подумал Алек, - я – Умная Эльза*, ей-богу!». Он оперся руками на раковину и приложился лбом к холодной поверхности зеркала. «Нужно успокоиться, - уговаривал себя Александр. – Пять минут и выхожу».  
\- Алек, что такое? – нефилим подумал, что зря оставил дверь открытой.  
\- Ммм… Ничего, все нормально. Я сейчас выйду.  
\- Я не слепой, солнышко. В чем дело? – маг начал поглаживать спину охотника, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу.  
\- Просто не выспался, вот и все.   
\- Заканчивай с этим бредом, - Взяв Алека за руку, Магнус отвел его в спальню и усадил на кровать. – Ну, я слушаю?  
\- Да ничего, правда. Просто нет настроения… - нефилим крепко обнял мага, отчаянно прижимаясь к нему всем телом. – Мне двадцать три… Уже…  
\- Еще только, - поправил Магнус, загадочно улыбаясь. – Так, это не дело, в собственный день рождения хандрить. Я, конечно, не рассчитывал на такой поворот. Алек, детка, подожди секунду, я сейчас вернусь. 

С этими словами маг отстранился от нефилима и вышел. Через минуту он вернулся, держа в руках какую-то книгу и маленький пузырек, который он убрал в задний карман своих черных джинсов.   
\- Еще вчера хотел тебе показать, но ты пришел такой уставший, что я не стал тебя беспокоить, - маг протянул Александру альбом. Взяв его в руки, охотник начал с интересом рассматривать обложку и, немного покрутив, открыл на первой странице. Нефилим слегка смутился от увиденного, но все равно продолжил перелистывать страницы.   
\- Это Клэри сделала, - заворожено проговорил Алек. – Ох, и эта руна. Я знаю что это. Она подарила нам нечто подобное в прошлом году на день… на память о Максе… Правда, там всего несколько рисунков, у нее очень мало воспоминаний о нем. Я так и не смог посмотреть их все. Как только я брал в руки один, оторваться было невозможно. А потом понял, что нельзя сидеть по несколько часов в день с листочком в руках - это его не вернет. Мы убрали все рисунки подальше и договорились смотреть не чаще одного раза в месяц, а то так и рехнуться можно. 

Алек положил руку на первую попавшуюся страницу и закрыл глаза. Магнус не отводил взгляда от нефилима, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией. Сначала охотник слегка улыбался и покачивал головой, а затем и вовсе залился звонким смехом.  
\- Это потрясающе! Зал Договоров, когда я поцеловал тебя, - пояснил охотник, еле справляясь со своим дыханием. – Мы такие смешные, Магнус. Нет, ну ладно я, но ты?! Твои глаза были просто безумными. О Разиэль, если бы ты знал, как я трясся: ноги были как желе, а руки и вовсе перестали слушаться. Думал, что хлопнусь в обморок, когда рисовал на тебе руну.   
\- Неужели было так страшно?  
\- Нет, не страшно. Это было, скорее, волнительно. Я просто перенервничал, думал, ты не захочешь сражаться в паре со мной. Да и вообще не захочешь быть вместе. Я ведь прятал тебя, как какой-то грязный секрет. Мне до сих пор стыдно за то, как я вел себя тогда: врал всем о тебе, скрывал правду. Знаешь, я не планировал тебя целовать перед всеми. После того, как я нанес руну и посмотрел в твои глаза, что-то щелкнуло внутри и я не смог остановиться. Все чего я хотел - это просто быть как можно ближе к тебе, сопротивляться было бесполезно. А когда ты вышел из оцепенения и начал мне отвечать… Именно в этот момент ты освободил меня и в то же время связал по рукам и ногам. Я понимал, что уже никуда от тебя не денусь, - Александр громко выдохнул и положил голову на плечо мага, накрывая его ладонь своей. – Влип по самые уши.   
\- О, Александр, я влип, как только увидел тебя. На следующий день после нашего первого свидания я понял, что наконец-то могу дышать полной грудью. Моя жизнь до знакомства с тобой была какой-то неполноценной. Будто я и не жил вовсе, а существовал, отсчитывая дни. Такое ощущение, что все эти восемьсот лет были своеобразной подготовкой перед встречей с тобой. И, не буду скрывать, мне действительно было больно от того, что ты боялся рассказать о наших с тобой отношениях. Но отказаться от наших встреч, пусть и тайных – это все равно, что добровольно перекрыть себе кислород, - маг достал пузырек из заднего кармана и вложил его в руку нефилима. – Александр, я жил так долго и видел так много, что могу написать всемирную энциклопедию из сотни томов. И все это не будет иметь никакого смысла, если в моей жизни не будет тебя. Некоторое время назад я нашел рецепт одного зелья, забирающего бессмертие. Вчера утром оно было готово.

Алек сидел как громом пораженный, постоянно переводя взгляд то на лицо мага, то на маленький серебряный пузырек в своей руке. На нервной почве его мозг отказывался переваривать полученную информацию. Все мысли покинули голову охотника, а на их место пришло обволакивающее тепло.   
\- Серебряный…  
\- Да, последние сутки зелье должно настаиваться в серебряной посуде. Ох и намучался я с ним, от перечня ингредиентов у меня волосы дыбом встали… - Алек с трудом воспринимал слова мага. Недолго думая, он слегка потряс маленький флакончик.  
\- Он пустой, - сказал нефилим с придыханием.  
\- Да, мой хороший, он пустой, - мягко подтвердил Магнус. 

Через секунду маг лежал на спине, а Алек, сидя на нем верхом, остервенело покрывал его тело поцелуями, в перерывах шепча, как сильно любит его. Нефилим не мог поверить, что Магнус сделал это ради него – ничем не примечательного парня. «Ты сумасшедший, Магнус. Я люблю тебя так сильно, аж страшно, - шептал Алек магу в губы. – Как же мне повезло…». А Магнус только улыбался и сильнее прижимал к себе Александра. Таким счастливым он себя еще никогда не чувствовал. 

Неожиданно дверь в комнату распахнулась, и на пороге показались Джейс, Клэри, Саймон и Иззи, которая вырвалась вперед и гневно сверкала глазами.   
\- Вот значит как, да?! Мы уже двадцать минут, и звоним, и стучим. Волчонок из «Таки» извелся весь под дверью. Совесть у вас есть? Если бы не Клэри с отпирающей руной, мы бы так и стояли на улице, – Изабель рвала и метала, поток недовольства было не остановить. – Вам что слух от похоти отшибло?! Чего молчите, я вас спрашиваю?!   
\- Ради Ангела, Иззи, успокойся, пожалуйста, - взмолился Алек. – Нам, правда, очень стыдно. Мы, видимо, забыли включить телефоны, а звонок домофона не слышали.   
\- Да, ладно. Понимаем мы все, - охотница немного притихла и примирительно улыбнулась. – Просто мы волновались - мало ли что. А теперь, будь так добр, слезь с Магнуса и забери заказ у курьера. 

Пока вся компания дружно шутила и смеялась, поздравляя именинника, Клэри размышляла над тем, что пора бы делать второй альбом для ребят, и она уже знает, какое воспоминание будет первым. «Бедный Алек, - улыбалась она сама себе, - ему снова придется краснеть».


End file.
